


Tied Up

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Dom Gav, GTA AU, Implications of Poly Fakes, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Gavin, Trans Male Character, fluffy aftercare, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: It’s an interesting little game for him- pushing Ryan until he shatters. And he’s maddeningly good at it. Ryan’s lost count of how many times Gavin’s brought him to the edge and kept him there for hours until he was sobbing and begging. He’s not sure he wants that now, but a little denial won’t kill him. Especially if it makes Gavin happy.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Same note I always put on these: I'm a transguy myself, so I use the language I am personally comfortable with when it comes to bits.
> 
> It's (almost) all filth.  
> Enjoy

“Quiet now, love. Wouldn’t want the others to hear, would we?” Ryan’s back arches up off the bed as Gavin’s fingers trail down his chest, over the intricately tied ropes that hold him in place and he moans softly around the gag fitted behind his teeth. “Oh Ryan.” Gavin sighs. “You look so wonderful. Like a little present all for me.” He so desperately wishes he could see himself- that Gavin hadn’t insisted on blindfolding him at the start of all this. But he’s been in the dark, and at Gavin’s mercy, since the moment he stepped foot in the bedroom.

Deft fingers wrap around his cock and Ryan can’t help the strained moan that starts deep in his chest and claws its way up his throat. He regrets it instantly when the soft touch leaves him altogether and he whines, trying to say something-  _ anything _ \- around his gag.

“No Ryan. You need to be patient. Just trust me, yeah? Let me take care of you.” The deep breath that Ryan tries to take gets caught in his throat when one of Gavin’s hands wraps around him again, the other resting in the center of his chest. Even though he’s blindfolded, he squeezes his eyes shut and bites down harder on his gag to keep from moaning, forcing himself to breathe through his nose and be as still as he can. But, of course, Gavin doesn’t want him to be still. Not really. It’s an interesting little game for him- pushing Ryan until he shatters. And he’s  _ maddeningly _ good at it. Ryan’s lost count of how many times Gavin’s brought him to the edge and kept him there for  _ hours _ until he was sobbing and begging to cum. He’s not sure he wants that now, but a little denial won’t kill him. Especially if it makes Gavin happy.

Ryan barely hears the click of a bottle of lube opening over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears and when too cold slick drips down onto his cock- quickly warmed by Gavin’s slow, smooth strokes- his back arches again and this time he can’t keep back a moan that tapers off into a desperate gasp when Gavin lets him go, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

“Can’t have that.” He huffs, pressing Ryan’s hips back down. “Be good.” There’s a sudden weight over his legs and Ryan draws in a sharp breath when he realizes that it’s Gavin straddling his thighs.

‘ _ He’s still dressed _ .’ He can’t help but be a little disappointed. ‘ _ Of course he’s still dressed. He’s always dressed when he does this. _ ’ The light scratch of Gavin’s jeans against his own bare thighs is almost enough to drive him mad. It’s too much, but not enough all at once and he can’t stand not being able to  _ touch _ . He squirms a little when lube drips down his cock and over his balls to soak into the sheets.

“If you’re a good boy you’ll get a reward.” Gavin teases softly, his hand covering the head of Ryan’s cock. “Would you like that?” Ryan nods eagerly. “Use your words, love.” There’s a sick joy in Gavin’s voice and Ryan groans, trying to force out a plea around his gag.

“Nmmph- mmn!”

“C’mon. You can do better than that can’t you?” Gavin strokes him a little faster and Ryan bucks into his hand without thinking, getting a squeeze around the base of his cock for his trouble. “ _ Bad _ .” Gavin scolds.

“Ga-in-” He whines, the ball of his gag heavy on his tongue.

“I can’t hear you Ryan.” Gavin squeezes again.

“ _ Ga-in! Pl-se! _ ”

“There we go. That’s better. Want this off?” Ryan feels Gavin trace the strap of his gag and nods frantically. He wants to talk- wants to be good and  _ beg _ the way Gavin wants him to. When Gavin reaches behind his head and unclips the gag he sucks in a breath- the first decent one he’s taken since they started.

“Th-thank you- thank you.” He gasps as Gavin cups his cheek, pressing his thumb to the bolt of his jaw and gently massaging out the tension there.

“You still have to be quiet for me. If you’re not, I’ll put it back on. Understand?”

“Yes-”

“Yes what, love?”

“Yes sir.” Ryan can feel himself blushing. Gavin’s the only one that can bring out this side of him. Not even Geoff can make him beg and submit like this. But then again, Geoff isn’t as ruthless and relentless as Gavin is. Nobody can match the cold, calculated way Gavin works, even in bed. There’s just…  _ Something _ about him. He can’t explain it, but he loves it. Loves being able to give up control so easily. “Gavvy- please-”

“What do you want Ryan?”

“I-I’m so close- please. Please let me-” He breaks off when Gavin tightens his grip on his cock and gives him a few more strokes. “- _ fuck _ \- please let me cum!” His voice cracks from disuse and he whines when he hears the jingle of the clasp on the gag.

“Thought I told you to be quiet.”

“I-I will, I will- I promise!” He pants.

“Maybe the gag won’t keep you quiet enough though.” Gavin hums thoughtfully. Ryan squirms when Gavin climbs off of his lap and listens carefully as he rummages through a drawer. He swears he hears the sound of his jeans hitting the floor, but the thought leaves his mind as quick as it came when he feels a soft silicone ring being slipped down over his cock and he freezes up. He  _ knows _ this ring.

“N-No- no no Gavvy please- I can’t stay quiet if you-” Before he can get the words out, Gavin laughs and he hears the tiny click of a button before the little bullet vibrator in the ring kicks to life and his back arches off the bed, a moan tearing out of him. Gavin’s hand slaps down over his mouth, hard enough for his lip to catch on his teeth and he whimpers. He can feel desperate tears soaking into the blindfold and Gavin’s sweet enough to kiss his cheek.

“Let’s give you something to keep that mouth of yours busy, yeah?” There’s a moment of confusion when Gavin gets up but it’s replaced with excitement and Ryan licks his lips when the Golden Boy straddles his chest, his knees pressing into his shoulders. “If you can get me off I’ll ride you. Maybe if you’re  _ really _ good, I’ll let you cum inside me.”

“ _ Fuck _ . Y-yes yes I’ll be good. I’ll be so good, Gavvy.”

“Oh darling I know you will.” Gavin coos as he moves forward. Ryan waits with his mouth open and tongue out but groans when he doesn’t come close enough, wishing again that his arms were free so that he could grab him by the hips and keep him right where he wants him. “Look at you. So eager to eat me out aren’t you?”

“Please? I wanna get you off- please-” He nearly sobs when Gavin backs up again and he feels his knuckles bump against his chin, then moans when he hears Gavin’s breath hitch and the quiet, wet sound of his fingers inside himself. “ _ Gav- _ ”

“Be patient.”

“Thought- thought you wanted me to-”

“I do. But I like watching you squirm for it.” When Gavin’s slick fingers lay over his tongue Ryan moans and sucks them gently for as long as he’s allowed. “Mmm. Maybe I’ll let Jeremy in. You always look so lovely with a nice fat cock in your mouth. Would you rather have that while I ride you?”

“N-no sir.” Ryan pants around his fingers. “Just you. Just want you.”

“Don’t want Lil J to see you begging for a fuck? Begging to have my cunt around your cock?”

“No-”

“But I’m sure he’d just  _ love _ to see that. Maybe I’ll let him fuck you and just ride your face to keep you quiet.” Ryan shivers as Gavin comes forward just a few inches- close enough for him to get a single lick over his clit, drawing a breathy moan from him.

“ _ Please _ . Let me-” He manages to lean up just a bit- just enough to close his lips around his dick and suck eagerly, earning a sharp gasp and a tug to his hair.

“ _ Bloody hell _ -” Gavin breathes. “Thin ice, love. Very thin ice.” He warns, gripping tight to Ryan’s hair, but rocking his hips forward a little. “Gonna take more than that to get me off.”

“Untie me and let me finger you then.” Ryan pants against his cunt, licking into him when he gives him the chance. “Just one hand. I’ll be good I promise.” He groans, his words muffled.

“Mmm tempting.” Gavin rolls his hips down slowly, grinding his cock against Ryan’s tongue and pulling more muffled moans from him. “Oh that is  _ lovely _ .” He moans softly. A little hitch in his breath eggs Ryan on- encouraging him to roll his deft tongue around his clit before dipping inside him again. There’s another little click and every muscle in his body goes taught, his cock twitching and dripping against his stomach as the vibration kicks up a notch, a strained whimper getting caught in his throat. It’s almost too much and he starts to say as much when Gavin pulls his hips back to let him breathe, but before he can he’s smothered again.

Ryan can feel Gavin’s thighs trembling and he licks the slick dripping from him greedily- he can hardly breathe but if he were to go out like this, with Gavin’s pussy cutting off every last breath he tries to take… Well he’d be just fine with that.

“You like that, don’t you?” Gavin laughs breathlessly above him and  _ god _ he wishes he could see him- wishes he could see the way his cheeks go pink and his eyes go hazy with lust even when he’s so in control. His Gavvy always looks so pretty when he’s about to cum- and he is. He can tell by the tremble of his thighs and the way his voice cracks, by the way the measured roll of his hips turns to nothing more than jerky thrusts and how he reaches down to tangle his fingers in his hair. He’s got no reason to try to hold him still. He’s  _ certainly _ not about to try to run, not with the promise of a good fuck- a tight, wet hole to sink his cock into. Besides, he’s all trussed up  _ just _ the way Gavvy likes. He couldn’t run even if he wanted to.

“Mmn-hmm.” Ryan nods the little bit he can and moans. Gavin stops just long enough for him to suck in a quick breath. “Close?” He gasps before Gavin starts up again, grinding down harder now.

“C-Close.” Gavin whispers. “S-So close darling. Just- Just a little more. Oh you want me to cum on your tongue, yeah?”

“Y-Yes-”

“Lovely Ryan- sweet Vagabond-” Ryan’s cock  _ throbs _ and he moans, strangled and desperate as Gavin twitches over him and clicks up the power just a little more on the ring. “ _ Fuck- _ ” Gavin’s voice cracks and his hips go still, his thighs- his whole body- shaking as he cums, wet and messy against Ryan’s tongue. “O-Oh lord- bloody hell, Ryan.” He laughs, riding out his orgasm until he’s satisfied and moves back so he’s straddling Ryan’s chest, dripping slick and saliva on his chin on his way back and getting the rope wet where he settles against him.

“G-God- Gavvy-” He whimpers. “M-More- More, please-”

“Oh Ryan.” He can hear Gavin’s smug little smirk as he reaches back and strokes his cock slowly. “Lovely little  _ slut _ .” His back arches when Gavin doesn’t stop jacking him.

“G-Gonna cum- gonna cum-” He pants, bucking up into his hand.

“Not yet, love, not yet. You hear me? Not until I say so.” There’s an almost cruel edge to Gavin’s voice when he lets go of Ryan’s cock altogether and turns off the vibrator- drawing a frustrated near scream from him. “Should I put that gag back on you? Hmm?”

“N-No-” Ryan forces out through grit teeth. “I- I’ll be good. Promise.”

“I know. I know love. Just give me a moment yeah? Let me catch my breath and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Thank you sir- thank you.” There’s nothing for Ryan to do but to wait and listen to Gavin’s breath evening out- still hard and doing his best not to buck his hips up to get friction on his cock from Gavin’s hand, just resting over it. Just a little pressure. Not nearly enough.

“Wait here for me for a minute.” Gavin shuffles down his body a bit until his thighs are bracketing his waist. Ryan knows if he raises his hips just a little, he’ll be able to slip right in, but he wouldn’t dare. “I’ll be right back.” He presses a gentle kiss to Ryan’s lips before he’s gone altogether and Ryan whimpers quietly at the loss. This time, Gavin doesn’t scold him and he hears the rustle of his jeans being pulled back on before the bedroom door opens and closes.

“G-Gavvy?” Ryan holds his breath, shaking. “Gavin? A-Are you there?” There’s no answer and he waits with his breath caught in his throat. “Gavvy?” He whispers. The silence in the room is deafening and his heart starts racing. Gavin’s left him alone like this before, but usually they talk about it beforehand… He  _ knows _ he’s going to be left alone and doesn’t feel the way he does now- with panic crawling up his throat and nearly choking him. When he hears the door open again he nearly jumps out of his skin and breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

“You look good like that Rye.” It’s  _ Michael’s _ voice that cuts through the silence and he gasps. “I was just looking for Gavvy.”

“Michael boy? Thought I told you to keep out today.” Now Gavin’s voice  _ is _ cold and Ryan shivers.

“Was that today? Thought you were planning to do this tomorrow.” Michael sounds so casual- Ryan can imagine him just leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk. “Wanna share?”

“Not at the moment.” Gavin dismisses him cooly and Michael makes a little noncommittal noise.

“Alright. See you guys later.” Once the door closes, Ryan hears Gavin let out a slow breath. He never did like sharing- especially when he’s in the mood to torment him. He doesn’t like anyone else seeing Ryan break.

“You alright, love? He didn’t touch you did he?” Gavin’s hand meets his cheek gently and Ryan leans into the touch.

“No. He stayed by the door.” He sighs.

“Still good?”

“I’m fine. Are  _ you _ okay? If you’re done I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself from here.”

“I’m perfect love. Just.” Gavin takes a deep breath and runs his fingers back through his hair gently. “You know I don’t like being interrupted when I’m with you.”

“I know.”

“Clearly it doesn’t bother you.” Gavin teases, running the tip of his finger up the underside of Ryan’s cock slowly, making him jump.

“J-Just-” He gasps, “-been on edge for so long now. Not much that could ruin my mood.”

“Would you like to play with Michael sometime? We can arrange that. Though he might be a little too  _ rough _ with you.” Gavin tugs the ropes around his chest to emphasise his words. “I love my boy, but he doesn’t have much in the way of…  _ Finesse. _ ” He gives Ryan a few gentle strokes. “He’d probably do this all wrong. He doesn’t have the patience.” A few more strokes before he lets go again. Then that insidious little click and Ryan gasps sharply as the vibrator comes back to life around his cock.

“S-Someday-” He pants, squirming when Gavin’s fingers trail over his nipples. “W-We’ll talk later.”

“Why not now? Having a hard time getting the words out?” Ryan hears Gavin pulling off his jeans again before he sits on the edge of the bed. “Come on. You can talk to me, can’t you?”

“Want- want to give you my full atten-” Ryan breaks off with a surprised moan when Gavin’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. “O-Oh my  _ god _ -” He whines, trying even harder now to keep his hips still to avoid thrusting into his mouth. He knows better than that. If he chokes Gavin he really  _ won’t _ be allowed to cum.

“You were saying?” Gavin purrs, licking slowly over his tip and moaning against him.

“Want to- want to give you my full attention. O-Oh fuck- oh Gavvy- d-don’t.”

“Don’t? You  _ don’t _ want me to suck your cock Ryan? Why, that’s unusual for you. Always looking for a quick blowie aren’t you?” Gavin’s lips just barely brush over his skin as he teases, clicking his little remote again and gives him a single slow stroke up then back down with a grip that borders on too tight.

“You know what that pretty mouth does to me darlin’.” He groans, his dick twitching in Gavin’s hand.

“I do indeed.” Gavin dips back down again, a little deeper this time, but pulls off almost immediately, leaving Ryan panting. “You’ve been so good my love. So good for Gavvy. Would you like your reward now?”

“Please-  _ please _ . Let me fuck you sir- please-” He moans, trying to be as quiet as he can. Gavin will still want him to keep his voice down. He hears the pop of the cap on the lube and bites his lip when he hears Gavin fingering himself again. The soft moans from him are enough to drive him mad and he bites back a frustrated groan when Gavin gasps sharply and he feels him trembling. “Did- Did you just-?”

“Wanted one more.” Gavin laughs a little.

“Could have fucked my mouth again.” He grumbles. “Would have gotten you off right quick.”

“I didn’t want to wear you out.” He teases as he turns the ring off again and the room is left silent, save for the ragged gasps from Ryan. Ryan clenches his hands into tight fists where they’re bound behind his head as Gavin straddles his lap again, grinding down against his cock.

“Fuck-  _ c’mon _ .” Ryan groans while he just keeps rolling his hips slowly, just teasing.

“That’s not how we ask for things, Ryan.” Gavin’s hips go still and Ryan sucks in a breath through his teeth. He’s waited so long- he can’t be sure how much time has passed since he was tied up for Gavin’s little game, but it feels like  _ hours _ and his patience is running thin.

“Please Gavvy?” He feels the fingers of one hand wrap around the rope over his chest and the other around his cock and holds his breath as Gavin sinks down slowly, filling himself up with ease. He’s tight, wet and perfect around him and Ryan can’t help the way his hips jerk up or the moan that tumbles from his lips.

“Rye-” Gavin sighs above him, rocking gently. “How long’s it been since we had our alone time?”

“Too long.” Ryan moans, thrusting up into him gently- not willing to test his luck. “So good-” His fingers twitch, longing to sink into Gavin’s hips. “Oh darlin’- f-faster- please. I’m so close.”

“You wanna fuck me? Hmm?”

“ _ Yes _ -”

“Big bad Vagabond. Wants to take everything for himself.” Gavin leans over him and presses a soft kiss to his lips, but does pick up his pace a touch- just enough to make Ryan’s head tip back and pull another moan from him.

“Y-Yes- yes  _ fuck _ \- more-” He pants, giving a few more desperate thrusts that make Gavin gasp and writhe on top of him.

“Give it to me Ryan.” Gavin laughs breathlessly in his ear. “Fuck me.” With permission given, Ryan moans- fucking up into the wet heat of Gavin’s cunt the best he can in his bonds and relishing in the beautiful moans from the man above him.

“T-Turn it on-” He begs. He knows the little bullet vibrator is positioned just right to bump against Gavin’s clit- since his hands aren’t free to jack him off, he wants to give him  _ something _ . He knows he won’t be allowed to cum until he gets Gavin off at least once more and he doesn’t want to wait any longer than he has to. Just under the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out, he hears that little click and the combination of the vibrator and the sudden clench of Gavin around him steals Ryan’s breath away.

“ _ F-Fuck- _ !” Gavin jolts and trembles, using both hands on Ryan’s shoulders to brace himself now. “Y-Yes- yes- that’s it- right there-!” He gasps, rolling his hips down to meet Ryan’s thrusts up. “God-  _ Ryan _ -”

“You’re so wet Gavvy- so good.”

“Close?”

“Been close since we started baby.” Ryan chuckles, trying to keep his pace steady. “ _ Fuck _ \- I’m so close. Please let me- please-”

“Almost-” Gavin’s voice is shaking as badly as his thighs and Ryan moans against his lips when he leans back down for a deeper kiss. It doesn’t take nearly as long as he thought it would for Gavin to break their kiss so he can lean back and grind down harder against him, his breath coming in short desperate gasps before he freezes up and moans, his voice cracking as he rides his orgasm out.

“Oh my god-  _ holy shit _ Gavvy- baby  _ please _ !”

“H-Hold on love- hold on-” Gavin scrambles back and Ryan’s back arches, bucking against the ropes and clenching his teeth around an almost feral sound that tries to work it’s way out of his throat as Gavin fumbles to pull the ring off his cock before crawling back over him and letting him sink in again. “There we are- that’s it-” He pants, starting up a quick pace.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ -!” Ryan doesn’t last for more than a few sloppy thrusts, his nails digging so hard into his palms that he’s afraid he’ll draw blood as he finally-  _ finally _ \- gets to cum, his cock throbbing deep inside Gavin and his moan covered by a frantic kiss. “Oh my god-” He pants against Gavin’s lips, nearly sobbing with relief. “Gavvy- I love you Gavvy. I love you so much.”

“Oh Ryan- I love you too.” Gavin laughs breathlessly, pressing more kisses to the corner of Ryan’s mouth and his cheeks. “You did so well for me love. You want me to move?”

“Not yet.”

“Not done?” He teases, wiggling his hips a bit.

“ _ Baby- _ ” Ryan whines.

“Sorry.” He can feel Gavin’s smile against his cheek and he laughs a little. “How ‘bout the blindfold? Want that off?”

“I think- I think I still need a minute.”

“Want your hands free?”

“Just one. I wanna hold you but-”

“I know.” Gavin kisses him slowly, gentle and comforting before he reaches up and loosens the knots around one wrist enough for Ryan to wriggle his arm free and wrap it tight around Gavin’s shoulders, holding him in place for another long kiss as his heart rate slows back to normal.

“You’re incredible.” He whispers. “You’re so amazing darlin’.”

“No more amazing than you.” Gavin lays his head against his shoulder, leaving more little kisses there. He knows it’s only a few minutes, but it feels like hours to Ryan before he finally moves a hand down to Gavin’s waist.

“Up.” He grunts, pushing gently. “Sensitive.” Gavin laughs and squirms out of his lap with a little gasp, electing to lay up against his side instead, the full body skin to skin contact bringing Ryan down slowly but surely until he’s almost afraid he’ll fall asleep. He knows that if he  _ does _ Gavin will untie him and get him cleaned up- it’s happened enough times in the past- but he likes this part. Likes being able to move and work the tension out of his joints and muscles slowly, in his own time before going to sleep.

“Ready?”

“I think so. Just.” He swallows and clears his throat. “Go slow, okay? And leave the blindfold.”

“Of course my love. Let's get you cleaned up first, yeah?” Ryan just nods, focusing on the soft touches. The muscles in his stomach jump a little when a warm, damp washcloth wipes over him gently and he laughs a little.

“Is this what you were getting when you left?”

“Mm-hmm. Had Geoffrey warm everything up for me when we got started.”

“That was sweet of him.” He hums, relaxing under Gavin’s careful touch.

“He sends his love by the way.” He smiles when Gavin kisses his cheek again. “You’ll have to go spend some time with him tomorrow. I think he’s a little jealous.”

“I’m sure he is.” As Gavin unties his other arm he rolls his shoulder back slowly with a groan when it pops.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Might have to go with a different set up next time. This shoulder’s still giving me some trouble.”

“You should have told me.” Gavin huffs, leaning down to kiss his shoulder softly. “You know I would have adjusted it for you.”

“Eh. It wasn’t bad until just now. No biggie.” He smiles. “Got a hot pad over there?” He jokes, jerking his head in the direction of the bedside table.

“Once I’m done untying you.” Gavin promises with a little kiss, easing a few more knots around his chest loose. They weren’t constricting- not in the least- but he still takes a long, deep breath when Gavin pulls them free. “That’s it love. Nice deep breaths for me.” Gavin encourages, running his hand over the indents in Ryan’s skin.

Next come the ropes secured just above his knees, and around his ankles, keeping his legs in place. Gavin moves down his right leg first, then back up the left- kissing his way up his thigh, his stomach and chest, all the way up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Blindfold?”

“Yeah.” Ryan sighs happily.

“I already turned down the lights.”

“Oh darlin’ you’re a saint.” He chuckles as he sits up a bit with Gavin’s help and feels him loosen the knot keeping the blindfold in place. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment, even though they’re dimmed the lights feel bright.

“Look at me Ryan.” At the gentle insistence, Ryan opens his eyes slowly and smiles when he  _ finally _ gets to see Gavin, now undressed and more disheveled than he was before he put the blindfold in place.

“Hey beautiful.” He reaches up to cup Gavin’s cheek gently and pulls him in for a kiss. “Thank you Gavvy.”

“Anytime.” Gavin laughs, kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
